Even on a Cloudy Day
by SoulNoodle
Summary: Akemi is a blind shinobi, but uses this disability to her advantage. shes shared most of her life with Kakashi, but one day is kidnapped. what will happen? who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Sorry but the first few chapeters are going to be flashbacks of her childhood. this is so you can get a feel of the main character and her life up to the current time in the show. sorry that it will take awile to actualy get to the main story. but this builds us a story line and how things will work. Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>There were muffled voices in the lonely no windowed-white walled-classroom. Something about a new student was being passed between the little ones. The only one who seemed to be unfazed by the passing of rumors and gossip was a silvered hair boy in the back corner. He was soon taken out of his thoughts by another boy with brown hair and orange goggles.<p>

"Kakashi! Did you hear? We're getting a new girl in the academy!" everything that passed through his lips always had to be expressed with excitement. It irritated Kakashi so much.

"Obviously Obuto, as you can see, everyone is talking about it" he stated matter of factly in his cool manor. The little brunet scowled.

"Why must you always be like that Kakashi-Chan" pouting he crossed his arms in front of him. The two 4 year olds just sat there in silence, the masked boy not bothering to reply.

There was a sudden knock at the door, everyone sat still, breaths held in anticipation of the new arrival. Some kids even leaned forward in their seats with excitement. The teacher went to the door and barely opened it so only she could see who it was. A few nods and a smile latter she opened the door completely to reveal a girl with pale blonde hair and most interestingly enough, a blind fold on. She slightly stumbled into the classroom. The class stared in wonder. Slowly voices started to stir asking about the cloth covering her eyes. Finally a girl with dark purple hair asked allowed.

"Why don't you take off your blind fold silly!" the girl rushed up to the newbie and started to reach out to grab the cloth when out of nowhere the teacher grabbed her arm and held her up in mid air.

"Now Anko, be polite to her. Go sit back down" Anko looked up at her teacher with guilt.

"I was just trying to be nice and welcome her to the class Sensei"

The teacher bent down and scruffed the little ones hair, and gave her a nudge to send her back to her seat. Anko replied by heading back to her seat.

"Ok everyone, I want to introduce you to your newest class mate, Akemi Niji! She's not from here so I want you all too greet her and show her around. And remember no matter what, we do not bully, we are all future shinobi here, so treat her with respect too." The kids just ignored their sensei and went up to the strange girl.

Obuto nudged the masked one. "Hey she's kind of like you; she hides behind a mask, except she wears hers over her eyes." The orange one giggled to himself. Kakashi just stared at the new student. She looked like she was getting dizzy by the crowd around her.

"Ok its time" he said in a low voice. The silver haired boy went up to the front of the class, the crowed parted like the red sea when they saw him. In the girl's eyes he was a god, the boys just kind of scoffed. When he got to Akemi, he held out his hand. "Welcome to our class, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your welcome to sit next to me" a faint smile could be seen from under his mask. She found his hand without having to see, she gave a big smile and giggled.

"Thank you Kakashi" her smile didn't faultier. He pulled her out of the crowed and led her to their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining through her window with a blinding intensity. But thankfully for her it didn't really affect her closed eyes. Her body slowly started to stir at the presence of new found warmth. Then suddenly it went away. Her face scrunched up in annoyance, with cat like movements she stretched and found the kunai under her pillow and flung it straight at the window.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled, there was a slight chuckle from him.

"How many times must I tell you, I have a front door Kakashi" she caught the kunai that was thrown back at her.

"Akemi, open your eyes" he said putting his book away.

"Why do you always ask me that, you know there's no point"

"Just because your blind doesn't mean you always have to hide your eyes"

She huffed, but reluctantly she opened her eyes. The masked man stared in wonder, they always reminded him of pearls, but they had to be the most amazing pearls in the world to live up to her eyes. She slowly got out of bed grabbing her clothes from her dresser, skillfully maneuvering in and out of her room without running into anything; even the things on the ground were dodged. When she finally came out of the bathroom she was fully dressed in her usual shinobi garments. Light grey tank over a slightly crooked short sleeve fishnet top, black short shorts and one fishnet knee high sock, and kunai case on her belt. She walked over to her bed side table and grabbed her headband. She tided it over her eyes as a blind fold.

"Are you ready?" the blonde haired Jounin asked with a sigh

"I was the one waiting for you, remember" he smiled

She smirked "for once the tables are turned" they jumped to the roofs, Akemi closing the window behind her.

* * *

><p>They ran across the shingles, roof to roof. Wind blowing a wonderful cool breeze in the hot April air. The duo finally reached the Hokage's Building. With barely even a creek they jumped onto the roof of the mansion. They went over to the side where the Hokage's office was located. Kakashi looked over at the girl, she put up her hand and her fingers started to count. 1…2….3.<p>

* * *

><p>From outside the door, an ANBU soldier was fumbling with paperwork that the Hokage managed to overlook. She heard a muffled yell from the office. The shinobi ran into the room, The door slammed open with a very loud CRACK.<p>

"what is it Hok-" he was cut off by the site of Kakashi and Akemi pressed against the glass laughing, the Hokage had his chair in his hands ready to crash it through the glass.

"YOU IDIOTS! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" steam was actually coming from his ears. The ANBU rushed to his side trying to take the chair from his hands.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could have seen his face. But by the sound of it he wasn't too happy" the blind folded girl and her accomplice were running as fast as they could away from the scene. But their uncontrollable laughing slowed them down.<p>

"I should really stop going with you on these prank missions. You always bring out the worst in me" he smirked.

She frowned "I do not! I bring out the fun" a burst of giggles erupted from the blind nin. They arrived at the gates of Konoha where his team awaited his arrival.

"Ok well I'll be back in a month, stay out of trouble, .Pranks. I mean it" he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

Holding up her hands in defense "hey, I cant promise anything!" they both laughed once more and said their goodbyes. As she started to walk away she could hear Obuto complaining about how he should lead the mission. Shaking her head, she made her way back to her secluded home.


	3. Chapter 3

A cool breeze picked up her hair, and flung it around, causing it to stick to her face. Using her fingers to remove the nuisance and placing it behind her head where it belonged. She could slowly feel someone approaching. But not just anyone, recognizing the chakra flow immediately, it was her greatest friend.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you sit in this tree, while pointed in the same direction?" the masked one asked with a smirk.

"After 13 years of knowing you?...I'll give it another five years" the blindfolded one retorted with a smile.

"Well until then, we have another mission"

"Uhg, I swear, the ANBU treats us like slaves" she made her point by stretching her aching limbs. He nodded in agreement knowing she would 'sense' his movements. They made their way to the appropriate building while putting on their assigned masks. Akemi was given a rather strange one, in pose to a joke from the other ANBU members. It was in the shape of a sloths face. They figured that sense she had a 'disability' then she would be slower, and useless to the group. She proved her worth 10x's over, but they still treated her like an underdog. Reminding her of her whole life and what it was worth. Nothing.

After running across a rooftop, the duo landed on the ground with not so much as a tap of sound. The masked group of 4 turned to meet the also masked faces of the new arrivals.

"There they are" the man with the deep voice said. The vibrato was very distinct.

"Ok this is what we must do…" the leader named Kue went into detail about how they had to surveillance a mansion. The wealthy family was suspected of being a house filled with assassins. They were to only receive info, and if needed make a move.

"Hai!" they all stated at once.

Kue looked at Akemi "oh, one last thing. Gimp, I need you to stay out of the way and only use your chakra sense to tell me how many and where people are in the house. Understood"

Always being irritated with her stupid nickname, reluctantly gave a nod of understanding. She felt someone's chakra give out a 'sizzle' like feel indicating that someone was angry. It was Kakashi who was directly across from her. She lifted her head so it would be aimed at him, telling him she knew how he felt and to calm down. It took him a minute, but his chakra returned to normal. He hated how people still treated her, but he couldn't do anything unless he wanted to be either attacked, or something even worse. She understood this, and was grateful; she didn't need anyone sticking up for her.

They quickly leapt from branch to branch in the trees to get to their destination. The pace was so fast that the supposed to be 2 day journey turned into a 9 hour run. When they stopped at the 1 mile border line to the building, even the leader of the group was panting from fatigue. They all took an hour break. 3 out of the 6 ANBU took a quick nap. While Kakashi, Kue and Akemi decided to just sit in a circle and make plans.

In a whisper they talked to each other "ok gimp, I want you to sit in a tree half a mile away from the mansion to the north, and tell me everything you sense by whistle. Hatake, you will be grouped with Hon on the west side. I'll be near the north to hear gimp. The other 2 will spread out in the other directions" frowning at her dumb nickname again, nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead, getting that far of a radius of chakra out takes some time" the leader just gave a slight nod, ready to get rid of her. She used her time jutsu to run faster than the regular eye could see, so her body moved in a blur, then she was gone.

Now being alone without her presence, Kue gave a sigh of relief. Kakashi's jaw tightened in frustration.

"I hope you realize she can sense that tension of yours" and with that he stood up and walked over to the other side of the group to lean against a tree.

* * *

><p>Finding her core, where all chakra leads to. She slowly sent it through the tree she was perched in, and down to the earth below where her chakra flow began to pulsate. She could feel every little thing in that one foot radius. But that wasn't enough. She slowly increased the amount of chakra she sent. It was now 15ft…then 50m…then finally all the way to the mansion. She made it slightly larger so she could feel the whole house. Then she sent all of the pulsating chakra in that direction, so she wouldn't waist any. Now with a good control on it, she made a whistle noise, sounding like a bird call. Indicating she was ready. Hearing a quick response translating into 'all in place.'<p>

She counted a total of 8 people in the whole house. 6 with a good amount of chakra, and the other 2 with barely any. As she discovered these things, she continues to whistle to her Taichou. She was about to indicate that there were two visitors approaching the main gate of the house hold. But an unfamiliar presence caught her off guard behind her. She quickly turned around and caught a kunai flying at her. This cut off her chakra pulse. She quickly made a new one so she could 'see' her attacker, but he was too quick and kicked her across the face before she could sense anything. She hit the ground with a loud thud. The blind one finally made her pulsating boundary of 10ft quickly getting to her feet.

The stranger ran at her, kunai in hand. They both fought in taijutsu for a long time, her best of the 3 jutsus'. They both ended up punching each other in the face at the same time, sending them both back a few paces. _Eventually, Kue will realize I'm not sending any more info and will come to check things out…right? _She thought to herself. The unknown man began to make hand signs. Thinking quickly she did the same.

Finishing before he could "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist no Jutsu)" a thick fog covered the whole area. _Hopefully Kue or someone near will see this and come. Not that I need help, but them knowing I can't give them info at the moment._ She kept he senses out so she could see exactly where he was at all times, but he can't find her. She slowly, crept to a spot where she had a clear shot of him, and threw her kunai right at his head. Hitting the spot dead on.

She cleared the mist, and used a quick concealing jutsu to hide the corpse. Quickly jumping onto the same branch and replacing the lost pulse around the house, noticed the two visitors from before had left. She raised her right hand to make a bird call, but everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice warm day in Konoha, not a cloud in sight. The masked shinobi was sitting in a tree enjoying the peace and quiet, allowing him to read his book without disturbance. It had been a month sense his students decided to part ways and train under other shinobi for the time being. This left him with more time on his hands when he wasn't on any missions. For him this was good and bad. Good because he got more rest, bad because he didn't have much to occupy his time, leaving him bored 70% of the time. He let out a small sigh losing interest in his book.

He opted to go for a walk. Jumping down to the ground, and starting to randomly walk. A strange feeling started to take place in the village. A large cloud of thick fog began to creep all around the market place he was currently in. once it engulfed him, he could hear people starting to run into each other due to the loss of vision. He jumped to the roof tops to avoid being crashed into by civilians. He could sense chakra in the fog, indicating someone has created it. _An attack maybe?_ But his question was answered by bird flying up above. _Defensive positions around the village. So much for the quiet._ With a small sigh, he ran to the Hokage mansion to take post there.

He took his perch on the railing which was located on the roof of the Hokage building. Keeping a sharp eye out for anything unusual. He was tempted to push up his head band but figure it was useless until he actually saw something.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour of just standingcrouching in the same spot until the fog started to clear. 'How strange' he began to thought until out of nowhere he felt a very strong chakra in the Hokage office. Immediately he 'poofed' into her office and took a defensive position. When the smoke cleared he saw the Hokage at her desk, and a woman with her back turned to him.  
>"Kakashi put your guard down, everything has been set straight. I believe I found what you lost" the lady Hokage said with her usual uptight voice.<p>

Confused by her words. He stood up in his regular slouched position and stared at the strange woman. She dropped her head, showing uncertainty, and slowly turned around. As she did, she put her head back up. The masked nin stared in shock. His one eye showing his current emotion.

"A-Akemi?" he seemed slightly out of breath and words. Even though no words could describe what he was feeling at that moment. Happy, confused, and a slight ping of anger remembering that night so many years ago.

Having her eyes covered by a red clothe. She walked slightly forward "Kakashi, I've missed you" she couldn't help but hold a huge grin on her face for finally seeing her best friend again. So glad he was still around. She wasn't sure whether to hug him or stay where she was.

"Where have you been?" he questioned returning to his former cool attitude. Her smile faded into a serious, cold line of regret.

"Trust me when I say this. All will be reviled shortly. I'm about to be debriefed. I promise I will tell you everything in due time" she honestly didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted it to all go away and return to her teen years with Kakashi and pull more pranks like they used to.

She turned to the Hokage "I'm deeply sorry for the commotion I have caused" she bowed "you must understand, I had to conceal myself so I wouldn't be attacked until you knew my full intention of returning"

The woman gave a small wave "its fine, just be sure to tell Ibiki everything as payment" the blind one gave a small smile to indicate she would.

At that moment a large man came through the door without any announcement. "You called?" he said with his deep voice.

"Yes, take her and get all of the info you can from her. NO TORTURE!" she quickly added the last part with a stern voice. Ibiki seemed to frown at it but nonetheless loved his job no matter how you sliced it. He made a motion with his hand to indicate 'come here' to the blindfolded one. Akemi reluctantly went over to him; Ibiki saw this slight hesitation and took note of it.

* * *

><p>The masked one now turned to the Hokage looking for answers, after the 2 had left.<p>

"What's going on" he said sternly

"Remember your place Kakashi, I can't reveal anything until all information comes to me" her tone slightly more angry due to his disrespect.

He bowed in apology "I'm sorry, I hope you can understand my frustration in the matter" she merely gave a bow in understanding.

"Go now" she replied with a sigh. And with his trademark 'poof' he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was a dull grey/white. She hated dull things; it made her extremely bored and puts her in a down mood. And it was against her 'nature'. She was alone in the room. But she was sure to keep track of people in the building. Apparently not many people liked working here or with Ibiki because there were only 3 shinobi in the whole place. Ibiki was on the floor above her (they were underground) making one of the other 2 shinobi very nervous, and intimidated. The chakra flow of whomever it was telling her how they felt. This caused Ibiki to feel more empowered, causing an ego boost he probably didn't need

Eventually, thinking he had let her sit alone long enough, using the old trick of 'make her sit and get her nerves working so then she can crack easier' would work on her. No torture or any 'treatment' could work on her anymore. It was all child's play for her now.

As the scared man walked into the room, he noticed her face had complete solace and calm written all over it (he took off her blindfold earlier) "shall we start with the most obvious question first?"

_Oh like how I'm blind? Or where the hell I've been for the past 8 years? Ya sure, start there! _Her inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I'm not one for obvious things, so let's start with, how you got your scars?" he pointed at her face. She knew this 'seeing' his silhouette with her pulse justsu.

"I'm sorry but you asked the wrong question, please try again" he voice was mocking and even slightly sarcastic.

"There are no wrong questions in here, what I ask, are to be answered. Now tell me!" his voice booming over her.

"Your tactics will not work on me. I agreed to ONLY reveal information about my kidnapping and everything that took place after the fact. Nothing before any of that is relevant to anything in the present!" her voice indicated his tone at her made her ticked off, seeing how she didn't do anything wrong. Just the thought of actually have to explain everything that happened made her unhappy and stressed.

He let out an 'hmph' of displeasure "fine, start at the beginning" she too let out a sigh of sorts.

"You might want to get comfy, because we have a lot to cover" but he didn't move. She began with the mission she was on, and what happened with the one shinobi who attacked her, and how everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When she had finished her story, there were a slew of papers all over the desk from Ibiki writing the report. He ripped out the last sheet of paper from his notebook, and placed it face down on the accumulating pile in front of him. Akemi took another swig of water she was given. Her throat dry from speaking so much.<p>

"Ok miss Niji, that is all I will need from you now" he replied rubbing his forehead in frustration from all the writing he had to do.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions Ibiki" he face was pointed to the ground, hiding her scared skin. He let out a slight chuckle at this. "What happened after I was taken?" she lifted her head, anger in her expression.

"I don't know" he calmly retorted

"Like hell you don't! I know you were there. Your vibrato in your voice is very distinct. You were on my team" if she had her eyes open then she would be shooting him a glare.

"I was all the way on the other side of the building, I didn't know anything" frustration showing.

"Did any of you even TRY to look for me!" now hurt was mixing with her anger. She wanted to scream, for so many years she has wanted to yell and fight her team mates, abandonment had filled her heart for so long.

"You know that we can't do that. ANBU shinobi are dispensable. We were only cannon fodder and slaves to the job" his voice level and calm.

"What about Kue? Where is he now?" her voice also now calm.

"I can't give out that kind of information"

"Well at least tell me if he actually bothered to notice any of my warning signs that I was in danger" Ibiki showed a slight ping of surprise.

"There were no signs of you doing anything like that, and Kue reported nothing of the sort"

* * *

><p>Kakashi had finally found something new to occupy his time. He was leaning against the interrogation building waiting for his long lost companion. I tried to pull out his book to act like his cool self, but he couldn't even manage that, his mind was everywhere.<p>

Finally the front door opened to reveal who he was waiting for. The blonde haired woman came out with a smile on her face, meeting his gaze. He could finally collect his thoughts long enough to get a good look at her current state. Her clothes were old and ragged like she had been a prisoner of some old timey dungeon. And for all that he knew she could have been. Her hair was now longer, to mid back length. She was the same height, which made him taller than her now. She had a few noticeable bruises on her arms.

He walked up to her and threw his arms around her. "I thought you were killed" a frown coming to his face.

"Well I'm here and alive. And I see you've gotten taller" she laughed slightly.

"Now it will be difficult for you to hit my head" a small hint of a smile finally coming to his grim face. They both laughed a bit and started walking. It was silent for a while, both of them just enjoying each other's long awaited company. "So where do you want to go first?" he asked in his now normal 'cool' voice.

"Uhhhhh, I never really gave that much thought. I figured once I got back then everything would just fall back into place. I guess I should head back to my house first. If it's still there and not destroyed." She shook her head in remembrance of how some village kids tried to vandalize her house on multiple occasions. The masked one just nodded and led her in direction of her house. She felt new building had been made sense she had been gone. So now she once super concealed home was now a little bit less secretive. Her home was on the edge of the forest, when it used to be completely in forest. She heard a sigh from Kakashi.

"How bad is it?" a frown on her face feeling his tension.

"It's had better days" his voice grim

"Is it still livable?"

"Maybe in a week, we can work on it" he gave a smile to reassure her. They walked up to the graffiti covered house. All the windows had been busted, and the door was off its hinges. She stepped over the door that was near falling, and went inside. It smelled of dead mice and dust. She could 'feel' the objects in the room. A few branches, the bed frame but no mattress. Her dresser was completely emptied of its innards. The bathroom seemed to be the only thing untouched by human hands.

A tear escaped her eye. Kakashi saw this out of the corner of her eye, but knew to keep silent.

"At least I know how much I was missed" her voice was level, but had a slight tinge of emotion in it. She was hurt, but knew this is what was most likely waiting for her. She was never liked in the village except by a handful of people. A good portion of those people were killed long ago. She turned to Kakashi.

"Now what?" her shoulders slumped

"Now I take you to the market to get you some new clothes. Then you'll stay at my place for a week until we fix this place" he gave her a smile, she felt it and got her hopes up. She hated being in a down mood in front of people.

* * *

><p>After about an hour in the market, they were back at the masked ones apartment. He immediately collapsed on his couch, letting out a huge sigh of relief.<p>

"Sorry I tortured you. I always figured shopping wasn't one of your favorite things to do" she put down the bags of stuff she had got. "I'll be sure to pay you back once I get my new job" she had a big grin at the thought of getting a job to occupy her time.

"No, no, no, its fine. I was the one who offered" but his voice sounded like he would never get that one hour of miss placed time back.

"Oh just be glad I'm a fast shopper" he let out an hmph. "Hey! I had a lot of stuff to re-get. At factoring that in means that I was faster than most women would take on a shopping spree" she sat in front of the couch, starting to take out her purchased goods.

She had gotten 2 light blue tanks, one fishnet top, 2 black shorts, and some weapons. She already had shoes, and had managed to keep track of her one glove she had for so many years, deciding she would never lose it for memories sake. She picked up some of her clothes and stood up.

"Is it ok if I take a shower?" she asked actually realizing how long it had been sense she had last showered.

"Of course, you're going to be here a while, so I would prefer not having to use my sense of smell to know where you were at all times" he said wile chuckling. A pillow struck him right in the face.

"Be careful with your words. I am staying her for a few nights. Never know what I might pull during the night" she gave a menacing smile, while slowly backing up into the bathroom. _Crap._ Was all he could think.

She came out some time later in her new clothes and wet hair. Brush in hand; she began brushing through the tangled mess. She found the masked man making dinner, the air smelled of rice and Miso.

"So it would seem you have improved on your cooking skills" she giggled slightly.

"Hey don't make fun, as I can remember, you can't even cook" he looked over his shoulder to the once missing Nin.

"At least I have an excuse!" her tone getting defensive

"If you want to use your 'disability'" making air quotes "as an excuse, then start acting like you have one" he chuckled. She just 'hmphed' and ended it with a slight giggle.

They ate in silence, but with smiles on their faces. He was dying to ask what happened, but figured he would wait for the right moment to do so.

"So what are your plans for a job? Are you going to start again with the ANBU?"

"I decided against it, seeing how that's how my epic journey began" sarcasm detected in her voice "I've learned a lot of new things over the years. And I think I'll put them to use being part time regular Jounin, and then with the rest of my time I would work with Ibiki in interrogation." She smiled at the last part.

He showed confusion "but no one likes working for him"

"Well nothing really frightens me anymore, so he barely bothers me"

"Speaking of which, what did you tell him?" when he asked this, she slowly put down her chopsticks and crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know" she pressed her lips together with distaste of the subject. He put down his utensils, and looked at her sternly.

"I don't care. I need to know what I caused you" she let out a small 'ha'

"What you caused? You didn't cause anything. Never blame any of what happened to me on you." She gave a slight smile, but it didn't affect the man.

"I went looking for you. 2 days of nonstop searching. Then it began to rain and all signs of you even being around disappeared. Then I was called back to be punished for disobeying orders." He stared at his knees. She reached across the small table and scruffed his hair like she used to, except this time it wasn't to make fun of his chaotic hair.

"I'm so grateful that you did that for me. I tried to escape…so many times. But he was to powerful" her voice began to fail her. Not from emotion, but from the topic itself.

"I want to know" he clutched her hand before she could return it to her lap. She looked away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock at the door. The elder woman sitting at her desk looked up from her papers.

"Come in" she said loud enough for the visitor to hear. The heavily scared Ibiki came into the room with a stack of papers in his grasp. A loud sigh was heard from the blonde haired lady.

"That can't possibly be the report" she said in amazement.

"Sadly yes it is. She had a lot to say with a lot of detail. Nothing was a lie." He said while walking over to her desk and placing it all on her desk.

"Thank you Ibiki. Is she mentally stable to continue work if she so chooses?" she started sifting through the large stack of papers.

"I would say so. But I have a feeling that she may go seeking revenge if given the opportunity" he stated crossing his arms.

"But I thought she said she manage to kill her captive eventually" she gave a quizzical side look at the man.

"She did, but that's not who I mean. She might try and find her mission captain at the time. She suspects he did nothing to try and find her after capture."

She swiveled around in her chair to fully meet his gaze. "Well, why don't you tell me? You were on that mission, so I was reading" she leaned forward in her chair. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I can only tell you that we should locate him immediately and provide safety."

* * *

><p>After giving the order to ANBU to go and locate 'Kue' she leaned back in her chair to start reading the rather large stack of papers of Akemi's past 8 years.<p>

_When I finally awoke from my forced slumber. I could immediately sense the presence of 3 other shinobi. My hands and feet were bound all together behind me, causing my back to painfully arch in a way I didn't even know it could. I didn't open my eyes, I figured if I acted asleep then I could get a sense of my surroundings using my pulsating chakra flow. But this was useless; all of my chakra was drained, leaving me to use my natural remaining senses. I could hear the 3 men bicker about different issues. The main one was money issues. How they originally went to the mansion to get a loan from the head of the family to make weapons to sell. They were obviously denied this, causing a panic between them._

_As they were fighting, I started to feel around for things around me quietly. I found the source that was draining me. It was a blade under the cloth I was laying on; it had chakra strings attached to me, which drained my chakra. I slowly started to pull and the cloth so I could get my hands on the special blade. But I was quickly kicked in the stomach by one of my attackers. He figured me out quickly._

"_Your tricks don't fool me" he spat on me. His voice like venom._

_I couldn't respond, I was gagged. All I could do was make a grunt in pain from the kick._

"_Don't kill her. She can prove to be useful" one man from the other side of the room stated, his voice was extremely calm and collected._

"_Oh! Like how? She'll attack us once let go. The only thing left to do is kill her!" the previous angry one stated._

"_WAIT! I have an idea" the last man who wasn't facing them said. The 2 other men went over to him, I could hear their feet. By the sound of it, we were in a cave. The gravel crunching under their shoes, and there was a slight echo. My nose was the only thing that wasn't covered by a cloth so I could smell the wetness in the air._

_I made sure to listen to every word they said from this point. It began with whispers. But with my heightened senses, I could hear it all without their knowing._

_The smart one with the plan started "well sense we have no money and need to pay off our debt. Why don't we just sell her? She seems very skilled, and at the very least, would make a great slave. Or even better yet, we could sell her as a beautiful wife to someone." The last part was said with a grin, I could tell from the amusement in his tine._

"_Ya, but once we sell her, the new owner would just be killed at her hands because the full would eventually release her from her bindings, right?" the 'cool' one stated._

"_Pfft, why does it matter? Once she's sold then she's no problem of ours" the angry one retorted louder than a whisper. He quickly turned around to face me. "You hear that bitch! You're getting a new master!" I could only express my feelings by frowning. But it posed an opportunity for me._

_That night, when they were asleep, the calm one took the first watch. I couldn't do anything without him noticing. But luckily he accidentally fell asleep on watch. I took the opportunity to work a bit faster with the blade keeping me prisoner. Fatigue had just about taken over me. But I fought the sleep that was close to taking over me to bend my back even more so to grab the cloth. My body was resting on it so it made it difficult to pull out. I finally managed to rip in away from under me. The knife was now in the open. I wedged my body slightly to the side to grab it._

_But when I went to destroy the chakra threads attached to me, two fairly big hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me off the ground with ease._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" the angry one said, he was a really tall man apparently. I was dropped back to the ground, luckily on my side so I wouldn't land on my bound limbs. He was smart enough to make sure his money ticket didn't have any broken limbs, or back for that matter._

_In the morning, the group of men packed all their things. That included me. They untied the one knot holding all my limbs together. But my hands were still bound. The pain of the release of tension in my back was great. They forced me to my feet; I was still gagged and blindfolded. But I was so drained of everything that I crumbled back to the ground. They yelled at me to get up, but I had no chakra left, and the lack of sleep from that night caused my body to just give up on my strength. I was placed on the back of the tall one. My arms around his neck but still bound. It was in the form of a piggyback ride. I wanted to fight back. To choke him, with my arms in the perfect spot to do so. But my wariness caught me and I passed out._

_I awoke to wind flowing past me. We were moving at a fast pace. I found myself on the back of another man. One who was shorter than the angry one, still unsure of who it was. It felt like forever sense the last time I was actually on my feet and moving by myself. All of a sudden we came to a halt. Still unsure of my surroundings without my chakra pulse. I could hear small hand motions of each of the men. Telling each other something silently with only hand communication. The men started to jump higher into the trees. Then they went straight from there, probably to conceal themselves even more from people below._

_After awhile, I had guessed we came to their destination. For the running had stopped and they were casually walking somewhere. I could hear the faint sounds of other people's voices. The voices began to hush each other due to our arrival. I kept my head up for people to see, just in case one of them might recognize me. But sadly no one would claim me._

_We finally came to the place to the 3 men were searching for._

"Hokage-sama!" the dark haired shinobi came crashing through the door in a panic. Lady Tsunade was irritated from being dragged out of her reading.

"What is it Shizune!" she put down her papers to look at the panicking woman.

"The man you were looking for has turned up dead" the younger woman started to calm down. But the older one started to get even more irritated. _How did she move so quickly!_ The thought troubled and angered her.

"Quickly bring me Akemi Niji!" and with that, Shizune was out the door in seconds. With her gone, she went back to her reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"I was finally sold to a man by the name of 'Rinji'" from what anyone could see her face had absolutely no emotion, nor her tone. The masked Nin only stared off into the distance listening to every word.

"You were sold…" his voice echoing what she just stated. The thought of his old team mate being sold like cattle enraged him. But he kept it suppressed for her benefit. He glanced out the window to see it was dark, must be midnight.

There was a quick 3 knocks on the door behind them. Kakashi lazily got up from his seat to answer. The door creaked open to reveal 3 ANBU guards.

"Is Akemi Niji here?" the one man in front asked strictly. Kakashi turned around to face his friend. She too lazily got up and put her shoes on.

"Where too boys?" she asked casually.

"That's classified" the same one of the 3 still speaking for them.

"Oh so to Ibiki then" she put a smile on her face. By the tell of their chakra patterns, she was correct.

* * *

><p>She was once again placed in the same room as earlier. She might as well make this her new home if she was going to be spending so much time in it. The only difference was that there were more people in the building, and there seemed to be an extra chair in the room. The Hokage seemed to want to make an appearance; she could feel her distinct chakra pattern. There were also a slew of ANBU guards swarming around the building. <em>Do they really think I'm dangerous to them? That thought was bound to cross their minds eventually. <em>She crossed her arms in displeasure.

Finally Lady Tsunade and Ibiki came through the doors to her room. Tsunade taking a seat, but Ibiki found it more intimidating to stand and glare. Akemi just sighed and 'looked' up to the tall man, she waved a hand in front of her face to indicate glaring is unnecessary sense she couldn't see it. He frowned in response, anger raging inside him.

"Calm down Ibiki, there's no need for it" the Hokage simply said in a more calm voice than usual. "Akemi, please tell me where you've been all day after you were released from Ibiki's care today"

"I was with Kakashi Hatake all day, catching up." She gave a small smile

"And if we brought him here, would he say the same thing?" Ibiki's voice was now very level and calm.

"Of course, I have no reason to lie to any of you" her smile fading into a line. "May I ask why?"

"Your former ANBU team leader was killed earlier today. He went by the name Kue" the elder lady stated mater of fackly. The younger blonde kept her exact same emotionless face, refusing to show any sign of shock.

"And what would I have to do with that?" she asked reasonably.

"You seemed to show signs of 'revenge' earlier today" the scarred man simply said.

"Well yes, that has crossed my mind. But the most I would do is yell at the man, and simply ask questions of my own. But I refuse to kill another comrade" her face stern and unwavering. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Ibiki stretched his arm out to open it. In came an ANBU escort and behind him was the silver haired Nin.

"Ah, yes. Kakashi, tell me what you were doing all day today, starting at 3pm" Tsunade asked turning to him. Akemi kept her head down so she wouldn't show any signs of encouragement.

"Hai, I waited outside the interrogation building waiting for Akemi's release. Then I took her to her old house. After, we decided taking her to get new clothes would be best. Then it ended having dinner at my house. We stayed there until ANBU came to pick her up." His calm cool voice never wavering.

"Very good, dismissed" the elder blonde simply said with a flick of her hand. Once they left Akemi put her head back up.

"So it looks like you're going to have to search for a killer" she stated bluntly

"So it would seem" the old usual ping of frustration hitting the Hokage voice again. "You can go"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rainy day, the cool air hitting the peaceful body on the living room floor. A slight twitch of the arm showed some sign of life. The blind Jounin slowly twisted her body in a curled up position for warmth. Blindly searching for the missing blanket with her roaming hand. Suddenly it reappeared on top of her without her doing. She gave a small smile and blissfully fell back asleep.

When life came back to her. She slowly sat up scratching her tangled mess of hair. She reached over the where she remembered placing her blindfold. While walking over to the bathroom, she tied a knot behind her head. A large yawn coming over her.

"Did you fall off the couch?" the now approaching man asked

"After spending the last 4 years of my 'predicament' sleeping on gravel and rock. It's kind of hard to transition back to something as comfy as a couch"

"Then you'll do fine transitioning back to doing missions again" he gave a slight chuckle, when he really just wanted to frown and punch something in frustration.

"Its fine, I'm just glad to be back. So I was thinking about just getting an apartment, instead of fixing my house. It's less troublesome, and the past isn't worth revisiting" she stated after brushing her teeth, and turning around to face him.

"If that's really what you want to do" he gave a slight nod to her. She just nodded back to him to confirm what she stated.

"So about your past. We still need to finish your story."

"Maybe later. I'm going to go head to…Tsunade?" questioning if she got the new Hokage's name right. Kakashi gave a nod. "And ask if I can have a job and whatnot." She walked over to her pile of things and grabbed her clothes and pouches/weapons.

After changing, she quickly put her shoes on and opened the front door. "Ok I'm off. I'm going to guess you still keep the window unlocked just in case you forget your key like usual." She let out a good laugh, he just smiled.

"I guess you do still know me" and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Come in" stated the Hokage, as usual she was behind her paper cluttered desk. "Speak quickly, I'm busy"<p>

"I've come to discuss my job options." The young blonde said

"Ah, yes. I was just wondering the same thing. Well go ahead and state what you think would be best for you and ill say yes or no to them." She crossed her arms wile leaning in her chair.

"I'm glad you said that. Because I was thinking about working with Ibiki in interrogations, and also doing some part time missions if you really needed me"

"Why?" her expression unwavering. Simple question enough.

"I'm sorry if I sound boastful when I say this, but I'm a human lie detector. I can sense every human emotion, even if it's just a slight tremor. I've become ruthless in the past few years due to certain things, as you may read from my report. And as for the missions…lets just say I've learned a thing or two in my absence, and would be of great use." A smirk playing on her face at the last part. About a minute went by when the Hokage finally moved to lean forward and grab a few papers. After finding the right pile, she wrote a few things down and placed something on the other end of her desk.

"Come here Niji, sign this." She left her finger on the signing point. Akemi went over and felt for Tsunade's finger and signed as asked. Her signature looking like a lot of missed placed funky conji. A big poof of smoke appeared. The blind one immediately knew it was Ibiki.

"What now?" his voice very frustrated at the amount of times he's been in this room.

"Meet your new partner. She will be working WITH you, not under you. Understood?" the lady Hokage asked with a glare at his rudeness.

"What the hell am I going to use her for?"

"You're not using her! Don't you listen, baka! And I'm sure she will prove her worth to you in no time" with that he poofed away with no word of when he would expect to see her.

"Oh and one last thing Hakage-sama" grabbing her full attention from the ignorant Ibiki "I wanted to ask about Apartments, how can I apply for one?"

* * *

><p>It had been a month sense her arrival back to the village. And the young shinobi had managed to get everything in order. Keys in hand, she locked her front door to her new apartment. And headed toward the market looking for some groceries.<p>

The blind girl started to walk down the crowded market strip. The town was filled with the defining sound of shouting vendors and the clank of sake from the bars and other restaurants. That's one thing that she loved, noise, the more, the better. Here senses were being filled with so many different chakra patterns. She walked through the crowed with ease, not one bump or slight tap. She barely touched a man's shoulder on account of someone ruining her train of thought.

"Niji-sensei!" the mystery person called out. The voice was faint at first but it started to grow. "Niji-sensei!" he called out again in a desperate attempt to grab her attention. She didn't bother to turn around, what's the point if you're not even going to see them.

"What is it Kiba-chan, and for the last time, don't call me by my last name. Thank you for the respect but it's not needed, and you have the right to call me by my first name" she gave him a genuine smile.

He rubbed the back of his head "sorry Akemi-san. We have brought an intruder from the west gate. He has valuable information about the Akatsuki. Kurenai currently has him at the Hokage's office. You're needed immediately." His serious face was on, well as much serious as he could put on there, its Kiba we're talking about.

Akemi rubbed his hair "thanks squirt; tell your sis 'hey' for me. And if you call me by my last name again, my fury will be worse than last time" she used a voice so intense that a chill ran up his spine and he shrunk down to half his size, even Akamaru gave a whimper. She took that as an opening to leave.

* * *

><p>Once she got to the Hokage's office door, she went to knock but it opened by its self.<p>

She sent a wave of suppressed chakra to see who was all in the room. The chakra patterns were familiar; Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune and then some strange man. Her burst of chakra gave her a silhouette of each person within a 100yard radius; she could go farther if she wanted, but no use in wasting chakra.

"Who's the guy?" the young blonde asked coolly.

"This is the man found trespassing on the west side of the village. We confiscated his belongings on him and found a notebook with the Akatsuki symbol on the front. He claims to not even know what that symbol means, but we figured a good interrogation with you and Ibiki wouldn't hurt" Kurenai passed the other shinobi the notebook; she grabbed the leathery partial and ran her hands all over it to get an image.

"Ok sounds good, is he hostile?"

"Not really, actually he's only said one thing sense we found him" the red eyed woman said

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Run"

* * *

><p>"OI! IBIKI-CHAN!" The blind one called out wile dragging the limp body behind her. When they were half way to the building he decided that he didn't want to come willingly. A good knock to the back of the head did the trick.<p>

The front desk where a computer and usually a sleeping Ibiki stayed was empty. There was a light grumble in the hallway. Slowly a man with scars appeared, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"God, you can be really annoying sometimes" he grumbled

"I know you love me Ibiki-Chan" a small smile appeared on her face.

But a sigh just came out of his frown "ok, well, bring me up to speed" he grabbed his chair and lazily sat in it, propping his feat up on the desk. She sat on the other end of the desk, propping the man against the table. She went through the little information they had about him and what they need to get from him.

"So all we have to do now is wait for him to wake up" she sighed.

"Or we could just give him our special sleeping remedy" an evil smile creped on his face

"Go crazy, that's your job, mine is just to read them"

"You know that crap still freaks me out"

"I don't understand why. How else am I supposed to see…or even do anything" the woman got up and grabbed the john-doe

"No it's just the fact that you can tell anything and everything a person is feeling or thinking. I can do the same but it takes me longer to figure it out. You can just tell instantly, that's dangerous stuff." He casually opened the door to interrogation unit 4.

"That's why you have me here sir. Because I'm just that good" she kind of laughed to herself. People usually were afraid of her power to basically see into their souls. But it's the only way she can survive with her disability.

The blond placed the dead weight in the empty chair. She started to strap his arms to the arm rests and legs to the leg posts. She made sure the strap around his chest was extra tight. People always think the hands are tightened more than anything else, but if they let the torso move to much wile torturing then they might make a fatal cut on accident. They can't be killing their information source now can they?

When she was finished she sat in the chair adjacent to the strapped down man. Ibiki came back in with his tool kit. She heard a clank from him putting it on the table; the noise of multiple tiny mettle tools hitting each other filled the air. Then a shift of his massive boots indicated he had turned to face his next victim. Clank…clank…clank of his boots, he was approaching the chair. SLAM! He kicked the chair with the man still strapped in across the room. BANG! The sound of the end result made her ears ring from her heightened senses.

"WAKE UP!" the tall man shouted with his booming voice that could wake even the blind girl from her deepest of sleeps. The small man compared to him trembled from the impact, and from the fact that he noticed he was tied up. Ibiki went over to him and picked up the chair and the man without any problems. SLAM! Went down the chair back to its original spot. Ibiki walked away and sat next to his tools on the table. The John-does chakra was vibrating, meaning that he was indeed afraid or under distress. She nodded at Ibiki giving him the queue to start with the questions.

For the next 4 hours it was nothing but Ibiki asking questions and the woman giving the thumbs up or down to indicated if he was lying or not. If his flow of chakra was at the same pace then it was true, any waver or fault in the flow was a lie. She's a human lie detector, but with better results. Surprisingly they only had to use torture equipment twice. He learned real fast that Ibiki is not the good ninja in this 'good ninja, bad ninja' routine, actually there really isn't a good ninja in this building.

"Ok Mr. Hasu, that's all we need from you. Akemi will take you back to the Hokage where she will decide you 'fate'" he nodded toward the blind one to indicate that she needed to release the small man. She got up from her spot; she stretched out her legs and back.

"Hey I don't pay you to flex like a cat, get him out of here!" Ibiki's voice rose.

"Oh hush, I've been sitting there for 4 hours. He's not going to get there any faster with my body all cramped" she undid all of his braces and helped him up. "Ok stretch all those tense muscles" she could tell by sending her chakra pulses, she sent them at a constant pace, depending on where she is or what she's doing.

The man gladly took the time to get some tension out of his body. Ibiki had already left out of frustration of her slowness. When he was done she took his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

"Please cooperate with me. I hate dragging around dead weight" she said in a low voice, he just hung his head in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by really fast for the blind shinobi. She had yet to be sent on any missions, and only a handful of criminals were brought in to be interrogated. She didn't really get to visit with her masked friend very much because he was sent on frequent missions, unlike her. She was currently sitting in a ramen shop waiting for her order to come when a familiar presence filled her senses.

"Hey Kakashi!" she said joyfully without turning around.

"Yo" he simply said his head in his book. Things seemed to have returned to normal for him. He got used to her being around again, and wasn't so distracted by her presence…not so much as before anyways. He ordered what he wanted right when her food came. She began to eat; she wasn't as fast as most when it came to eating, she liked to take her time to enjoy the flavor.

"So how's work with Ibiki?" he didn't bother to look in her direction, he figured there was no point.

"It's boring, I like the work, but there's not enough of it. I wish Tsunade would give me a freaking mission already. I'm jumping to the bit to show my new skills!" she was practically jumping up and down in her seat with excitement and anxiousness.

"Don't worry, your time will come" his cool voice overpowering her excitement, calming her down.

"So I'm guessing you have a day off"

"Two actually. Seems to be a lack of missions right now. All seems to be calm in the land" he gave a slight chuckle at the last bit; she too laughed knowing that the 'calm' wouldn't last long until something knew would emerge.

After Kakashi ate too, they both left the small ramen shop to start walking aimlessly.

"What if I spar with you, then I could see your new talent." He simply stated

"I'm sorry to say Kakashi, that it just wouldn't be fare for you. For this there would have to be multiple ninjas just to even compare to my awesomeness" she laughed at her boldness. He just frowned.

"Well aren't you just over confident" sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm being honest. What I now have under my belt is something truly powerful and unique. I'm sure even you the great 'copy ninja' would be astounded" she gave a smirk.

"Well knowing our past sparring matches, that would be the only thing under your belt worth fighting" he snickered in a playful tone. She smacked him upside the head.

"I managed to keep up with you all those years, didn't I, 'oh great one'" sarcasm. They both laughed and walked in silence the rest of the way to nowhere in particular.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun started to rise on the sleepy village of Konoha. The young kunoichi started to regret putting her bed next to the window due to the noise from outside. Her heightened senses could here every early bird giving good morning calls to each other. Turning on the other side of her body hoping that it would at least some help to cancel out the noise, only worsened the fact that she was close to being fully awake.<p>

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and started her morning routine of getting ready for the day. When she was finished and prepped for the day. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and decided to lounge on the couch wile lazily working up her chakra pulse, in no hurry to get anything done. An even lazier knock came from the door. Guessing on who was lazier then her to get things done, proved to be obvious. A lazy eye met her blindfolded ones.

"Ready?" he simply asked.

"Ready? For what?" confusion was written all over her face.

"Our spar, of course"

"But I never agreed…" a sweet drop appearing on her face.

"Doesn't matter" he simply said to the blind girl. With a loud sigh escaping her, she grabbed her weapon pouches and replaced her red blindfold for her white Hitai-Ate and went out the door with the masked man.

* * *

><p>Arriving at training ground 5, they both stood facing each other several meter between the two. They both took this time to do some simple stretches and get in fighting stances. Kakashi put up his headband to reveal his hidden eye. And strangely enough, Akemi lowered hers to her neck and opened her dead eyes. The caused Kakashi confinement, for she has never willingly showed her eyes before.<p>

"When you're ready Kakashi"

"Begin!" he shouted to her. But nothing happened; they both stood staring at each other. Instantly out of nowhere he felt a large amount of chakra burst inside her. So much that it started to form around her; it was a clearish white color. She closed her eyes for a min and shot them back open to reveal bright blue eyes with pupils, something she has never had.

"WH-what is that" he asked astounded by the power, and fact that she had regular eyes.

"While I was gone, I discovered that I have a Kekkei Genkai. Sense I never knew my parents, I never knew this fact. But someone brought it to light on my journeys" and with that she began to bring chakra to her hands to form two blades, but they kept changing colors. Using his Sharingan, he could tell they didn't belong to any specific chakra type….they were all of the chakra types.

She ran toward him raised her right hand to slash her new weapon at him. He quickly grabbed one of his own kunai and blocked it. The noise of shuffling feet, and swings of arms and legs were the only noises in the air. Finally Kakashi managed to get a cut on her right shoulder. But she thought even fast by sending a kick to his left side, making him stumble. But he quickly caught his balance.

She let her weapons disappear. Seeing this he quickly made hand signs for a ninjutsu

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Fireball no Jutsu)" a fireball quickly came towards her. She gathered chakra to her hands, turning it into water and made a water wall in front of her, turning the end result into steam.

"Your jutsus are useless! I can manipulate any element without having to use any hand signs." She gave a smirk. "Oh and I can see, giving me more chakra to my disposal" and with that she sucked all the water back into her hands, replenishing the chakra she used on making it. And all that went through the masked ninjas head was _well shit._


	10. Chapter 10

Quickly, the silver haired Nin ran away from the Chakra crazy woman. He needed to think about his next move. A stream came up and he let chakra run through his feet so he could simply run across the water. He looked behind him to see Akemi simply jump across the water. He decided a distraction would be best for his escape.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone no Jutsu)" he sent his new clone to go fight Akemi, while he ran away from her.

Once he was finally concealed in a tree far away from the other Jounin, he calmed his mind so he could think clearly. _Ok, so she has a Kekkei Genkai. This doesn't mean it's the end for me. Every Genkai has a weakness; the Sharingan eats Chakra really fast. But what about her? She can control all the elements without hand signs._ He made a mental sigh; even for him this was difficult. _Wait, why did she jump over the river? That's one of the basic rules of shinobi, jumping takes more power to accomplish, and running over it would be the simpler answer. And she can only control the elements with her hands. What if she can't send chakra to any other part of her body in this state? But simply inclosing her hands in rock would just give her more ammo. What's the acceptation?_ He scratched his head in frustration. Then it came to him.

* * *

><p>Akemi looked at the sky. Being able to see always fascinated her. Everything looked so different with her eyes then with her chakra pulse. And Kakashi looked completely different from what she 'thought' he looked like. Actually she didn't even know what to think anyone should look like, unless she could put her hands on them and 'feel' what they looked like. But this was different, maybe it was the colors of everything. She's never seen colors before; it was strange and unfamiliar, but nice in a way. She saw a bird fly out of a tree, a hawk by the look of it, but it was pretty far away.<p>

The young woman started to walk forward in the direction she thought was the way he took. She was never any good with directions. She kept an eye out for any traps or other unusual things.

"Forget this" she said more to herself then anything. She knelt to the ground placing her hands on the earth beneath her. Slowly her hands began to sink into the land. She began to send pulses through the earth, causing a small earthquake. After this, she completely merged herself with the earth under her.

* * *

><p>The silver haired Nin had gathered his thoughts, and had a clear plan of what to do. All there was left to do was wait. Suddenly the Earth started to shake. <em>An earthquake? In Konoha? Strange. <em>He jumped out of the tree just in case one of them decided to fall; he was ready to dodge it. But he was sure to stay in a bush to keep concealed from Akemi if she happened to be near.

The earthquake stopped and Kakashi began to go find another tree to climb in. when all of a sudden two hands grabbed his feet, and began to drag him down into the ground. Quickly he began to do hand signs.

"Doton Retsudo Tenshou (Splitting Earth Force)" he slapped his hand to the ground. It began to shake, and the earth beneath began to split, to reveal a hiding Akemi. She quickly let go of his ankles. She jumped out of the ground and created her blades from before. She charged at him, but he was ready for her. "Kuchiyose Inu (Dog)" he slammed his hands against the ground again, but this time his team of dogs appeared. They all grabbed her from different spots. She was held in place, but she just smirked.

"This can't hold me" she began to form even more chakra in her hands.

"No but this can. Mokuton Shichuuro no Jutsu (Prison of 4 Pillars)" shouted a voice from nowhere. And all of a sudden her hands were completely sealed in wooden pillars, so were her feet. She let out a gasp of surprise.

"WH-what! You cheated?" she shouted at the two men in front of her.

"No I didn't, I simply used what was at my disposal, which is what a shinobi does." He gave a smirk in triumph. Then he turned to the other man. "Thank you Yamato for your help" the other Jounin gave a slight bow to his sempai "Hai, it's not every day I get to go out and do other things besides missions" the two just chuckled for a little. Eventually they remembered that they had a prisoner girl. But when they looked back over to her, she was completely limp in her bindings. The dogs all 'poofed' away not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi didn't bother showing his panic emotion in front of his old friend. He acted calm and collected, but confused at the same time.

"I don't know. She still has plenty of chakra left." They both looked at each other and agreed to take her back home. Leaving the training ground in complete shambles in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Akemi's apartment, the two men shinobi sat at the dining room table discussing random things. They had placed the unconscious Akemi on the couch. Kakashi placed a blanket on top of her, he wasn't sure why that idea came into his head but he just did it anyways.

Slowly the young woman started to stir, and slowly opened her dead eyes, she sent out one small pulse just to see what her surroundings were. She slowly got up and started rubbing her head from the dull pain being there. She walked over to the small table and sat at the end of it to face the two men. There was silence as she put both her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. The pain in her head started to throb more in defiance to her moving. The men just looked at her lazily, not bother to ask what was wrong. But Kakashi couldn't get the slight ping of worry out of his mind. Being this worried about someone so often was troublesome to him, he knew she was his best friend, and he had the right to worry about her, but this much? It was strange to him.

Kakashi got up to grab her a cup of water. Yamato simply leaned on one of his propped up hands staring at the youngish girl.

"Could you not stare, it's unnerving" she stated 'feeling' his eyes on her with her pulse. He sat up real fast and got defensive.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it, my apologies" he gave a slight bow in her direction. Without looking up from her same position, she lifted her hand slightly to give a little wave of 'whatever'.

"It's alright, just try and keep your eyes to yourself" she tilted her head so he could see the small smile she had on her face. It disappeared when another wave of pain hit her brain. Kakashi brought over her drink "thanks" she said before she brought it closer her to her, she wasn't sure how she was going to drink it without moving her head. All of a sudden a straw appeared in the cup. The masked shinobi sat back down at his same spot at the table. She gave another thanks to him and slurped down the water slowly.

"So is it normal for you to pass out like that after using your ability?" Kakashi asked taking out his book. She finally lifted her head so she could face them, more for their benefit then hers.

"No, it really isn't. But I don't think that the problem" she turned her head away. But they didn't, they wanted her to continue, but knew to stay silent until she decided to talk. She finally looked back at them. "Yamato, I'm sorry but I need to speak to Kakashi alone please" she gave a small smile to the man in apology. He just nodded in understanding and said goodbye to Kakashi and left. Then it was just her and the masked man. He silently waited for her to begin; she knew this and slowly took in a long sigh. "Kakashi, I passed out from fear" he slowly put away his book and looked at her directly knowing this was serious talk.

"Why?" he asked it softly. But I had a pretty good idea why. _Must be from her years in captivity, what else would it be? _ If she could see anything, then she would be looking at her knees.

"Well my slave 'masters' would drain my chakra so I couldn't escape. But over time I learned to suppress chakra and let it grow. Well they found out one day and took that away too. Well a few years passed and I met a man on our journeys. But I knew him before all this…WE knew him. I was really surprised when I saw him." Kakashi looked at her skeptically. Who did they both know, and yet that person wouldn't try to save her? "It was Itachi." He was shocked at this, but then again wouldn't be too surprised. They both were missing, and missing people always go where no one can find them. And there can't be that many hiding places.

"And he's the one that told me of my family and Genkai."

_It was night and the group of slave masters had already gone to bed for the night after locking me and the 2 other women in our cages. By this time I was already used to the whole idea of sleeping in a rusty ratty cage. But what I still couldn't stand was the feeling of being a slave and OWNED. The two other girls had already passed out from a hard day's work. So it was just me with my thoughts. In the past couple years I've found it really hard to sleep, even after working for hours on end. My chakra was still being slowly zapped away with the special shackles they kept on my ankles. It was hard to explain how they worked, but basically it's made out of the same material that chakra blades are made out of. But instead of you controlling the amount of chakra you put in them, they controlled how much chakra you get to keep. They are illegal and had to get, but these bastards knew all the right people. While in my thoughts I did what I did every night, try to slide my ankle out of the stupid shackle, even just getting one off would give me enough power to get out. When I pulled up my pant leg, my ankle showed raw skin from multiple attempts to get it off; it was so raw that it hasn't been given the chance to scar yet._

_After about 30 minutes of doing this, I felt a presence, I couldn't use my pulse, but the air around me felt different. And I could smell someone too, a man. His footsteps were like shadows, no sound to them. I quickly stopped doing what I was doing and laid down; hopefully fooling him into thinking I wasn't doing anything. I heard a rustle of fabric like he was kneeling. Then his voice came like silk "I'm not her to hurt you Akemi Niji, I thought I would just stop by" and the only thing that went through my mind _oh the irony_._

"_Open your eyes and then we can speak" he said softly, I understood completely and took of my blindfold and did as he asked. Instantly I was in his world. The Sharingan world. And there he stood, my old friend from what felt like forever ago, Itachi. It took me awhile to get used to the fact of seeing again, but I ignored it, I was more happy about the fact that I got to see a familiar face._

"_How did you find me?" I asked with a smile._

"_I saw you walking in the forest with those strange men. It seems to me that you've found yourself in a bit of a predicament. You're the last person I expected to get caught by such trash." His face was solid like always. But I saw right through him. He's missed old company as much as I have._

"_Mission went wrong a few years ago. I was captured and sold as a slave. And what about you? You've survived a long time on the run. And I see you've found a new group to play with. All the other kids at home will be jealous" I said mockingly. He smirked slightly._

"_More like dead in the future, but enough of that. I will help you out of here. But this can only happen in the future. You need to become stronger first, much stronger. And these people will help you"_

"_You haven't really been known for riddles my friend, so don't start now. As you have noticed, I'm bound to a chakra sucking piece of shit. So how do we go about this?"_

"_You need to learn something first" I sat and waited for him to continue. "I have heard whispers, of a village hidden in the caves. But this place was wiped out completely 20 years ago…" he looked at me._

"_But that was around the time I was born"_

"_Yes, you are from that place. Only you and one other escaped"_

"_Nana…she was the one who brought me to Konoha"_

"_Yes. But that not all. There is said to have been a special clan who lived there. The Niji clan, who had a special Genkai. And you Akemi are the last one that has this gift." I looked at him in disbelief._

"_Wouldn't I have seen signs or felt something if that were true?"_

"_Not necessarily. Some people don't feel anything until later in life, or never. And if you know about it then you can train yourself to use it at a really early age. But this isn't all; it's also the reason for why you're blind." I held my head; this was so much to take in. "this Genkai can only be given by the parents. The parents have to make the ultimate decision if they do decide to give their child this power."_

"_Oh? And what's that?" I said sarcastically, feeling the horrible news coming._

"_They have to choose between 3 things. Either takes away the child's sight, hearing, or vocals. This ability of theirs would be sacrificed to the great being that cares for all the elements."_

_I just looked at him with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. "That's ridiculous, there's only one god. There are no more."_

"_You never know until you see it for yourself. And you have that ability. Your parents chose to give you the Genkai, but at the price of your sight" and with that his world was gone from my sight, and I was back in reality. My muscles were so tense, I quickly relaxed them. Then he bent down to speak in my ear again. "You must learn to control this ability, and get stronger with it. they already gave you the tools" he touched my ankle "now fight against it, but only wait until I return to free yourself, or it will never work" and with a gust of wind, he was gone, and I was once again alone._


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: hey sorry for the long wait on this one. Having a lot of stuff going on in my life. But I already have another chapter written, so if I can't write again for a while then at least I have something to post up here. So hopefully I'll be able to do more writing between hospital visits this month, but who knows :)

* * *

><p>Kakashi had left after a long moment of silence. He was very confused about how to feel with the whole ordeal. Itachi didn't save her, but instead made her search for power to escape. How typical, him and his younger brother always wanting more power for themselves and for others around them.<p>

It was a week later when Akemi got her first official mission. She was a bit disappointed to find out that it was just to retrieve information from on of their informants in cloud country. "but this is silly business Tsunade" Akemi whined.  
>"listen, you are now working in special intelligence So it is your job to get information from people, even if it means to just pick up a silly note from an informant" the Hokage was doing a particularly good job at holding her temper today. For reasons Akemi did not know of. But she could feel a weird sense in the woman's chakra. With a sigh and 'fine' from the younger shinobi, she left to go gather her things.<p>

She was in no rush to get to the northern gate of Konoha. With her 50 yard radius pulse out around her she felt 3 familiar chakra signatures, the two gate guards, and pleasantly enough, Kakashi, but why was he here? She felt a wave of happiness run through him, but he suppressed it quickly and replaced it with calm and a slight sign of nervousness.  
>"Don't hide your happiness; it does no good around me. I see everything" she pointed at her covered up eyes, and smiled. He finally let out a sigh, and removed his cool cover up, but only in the way she could see it, in his chakra pattern. But for anyone else, he looked the same as always, cool and bored. He gave a smirk at her through his book. "So what are you doing here?"<p>

He just shrugged. "I'm here to grade you" his voice calm. But for her it was the opposite

"WHAT!" she was outraged. "Why do I need a babysitter! I'm not one of your stupid students! I'm a grown woman, and I can do a simple mission on my own! I can take down every single shinobi out there if needed!" the masked man just let out a chuckle and scruffed her hair a bit, and then walked past her and started the journey to the cloud country.

It was a two day walk/run to the small town hidden in the clouds. The two days were uneventful, very quiet between the two friends. Kakashi wanted to bring up the Itachi story again, but didn't know how to. She too had that on her mind the whole trip, she could 'feel' his discomfort too, and guess that's what he was thinking about too.

They were now only 2 miles from their destination outside the town.  
>"So we need to suppress our chakra and surprise him, just in case" the tall one said. The shorter shinobi let out a sigh of frustration.<p>

"I know this Kakashi, I've done this crap before" if her eyes weren't covered then she would be glaring at him, but he just smirked.

"I know, and I also know how much it irritates you." he let out a small chuckle, but she just smacked him across the head, having to reach because of the height difference. They both smiled at each other and thanking the fact that the awkward silence was over.

They had concealed themselves separately in the trees, wanting to get different angles of the meeting place. It didn't take very long after they arrived for the informant to show up. He was an average looking man, easy to fade in the crowd, unlike a shinobi. He left an envelope in a hole that was carved into a tree, but he made sure to leave a chakra seal on it for us to sense and find. He quickly disappeared in the direction he came from, not bothering to meet the two waiting shinobi. The two concealed shinobi jumped down from the tree tops. Akemi was the first one that retrieved the message in the tree. She folded it up enough so it would fit in her side pouch on her belt. Kakashi looked up to the sky for no reason in particular, just habit from half expecting a hawk to be there. The blindfolded one paid no attention to this

"So I was thinking that we should stay the night here, sense we're in no rush to get back" she shrugged showing how unimportant getting back was to her. But he just let out a half laugh half sigh.

"You just want to stay because they have hot springs here"

"What? They are known for their baths here! Where do you think the clouds come from" she gave a smirk to show it's true.

"I wouldn't mind a night of relaxing. And plus, one less day to have to be sent on a mission" he too gave one of his famous but rare smirks.

"I knew that was going to be your answer...lazy" she laughed at her own joke; he just gave a sigh and accepted the fact that he was indeed somewhat lazy.

They paid for their rooms at the hot spring resort that was placed next to a tall mountain. After quickly checking out all the halls and their rooms to see escape routes and ect, they both went their separate ways to their gender specific baths. Akemi found the changing rooms, but she wasn't alone. There happened to be 3 other women in the room. But two were changing back into their clothes, while one was getting in a towel. The one in the towel smiled at Akemi, but it changed slightly when she fully realized that the blonde girl had a blind fold on. Akemi noticed her confused through her pulse and smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry about it" she pointed at her blindfold "are you getting in too?" her smile still in place, the smile on the woman came back in full force.

"Yes! I'm glad another girl came, it would have felt awkward being the only one out there" "I can understand that" they both shared a laugh  
>When the two girls were finally in the hot spring; it got silent from their girl chat. The aroma and warmness of everything has a way of clearing the mind and opening the senses. This felt great for the shinobi, her chakra pulse felt twice as powerful with her sense clear and in full effect. Without knowing it, her pulse grew, and she could now feel the other baths. And with that she could feel Kakashi. Unlike her, he was alone, she could feel he was relaxed and calm, but she felt something else, he was slightly lonely. She giggled lightly to herself, she felt kind of bad for him. She wished she could talk to him right now, like how they were kids and they would just talk about random things on their mind. She missed that, and right now, that's all she could think about. Well why couldn't she talk to him like that now? What was stopping her? Gender specific baths? It wasn't like she was completely nude, she had a towel around her and according to her pulse, everyone was asleep. She even noticed that the other lady decided to call it a night. The blonde shinobi smiled and 'poofed' over to where Kakashi was.<p>

Kakashi was alone on his side of the hot springs, and let his mind roam. A lot of the same things kept going through his mind. How his students were doing, Memories of his past, and Akemi. He couldn't stop thinking about all the bits and pieces of her story she's told him. And mostly about Itachi and how he waited multiple years to help her. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but he knew once he saw him again, he would have to do something to put his mind at ease.  
>He closed his one eye, and then he could feel his friend's chakra on the other side of the facility. He smiled slightly at her familiar presence and wished she was on his side of the building. Then all of a sudden his wish came true.<p>

"What are you doing" he said with a 'what the-' expression.

"I wanted to talk to you" she smiled at him with a big grin.

"It couldn't wait till later?" he kept a cool expression and flow so she wouldn't see how happy he was to see her, especially in a towel...but she's his friend, not a potential relationship. But still it doesn't mean he doesn't like to look at her in something...so revealing, she was good looking after all. She gave a displeasing expression at him from his answer

"Fine I'll just go" she started to stand up, but Kakashi swiped his foot across one of her legs causing her to fall back in the water with a small splash. "You could of just asked me to stay" she hmphed.

"it's more amusing this way" he stopped suppressing his true emotions and let her know he was happy she was here, she gave a glowing smile, and he took it in with a deep breath.

"Take off your blindfold; you know you don't need it"

"Meh, it's just habit now. Why don't you take off your mask? You don't need it" a smirk crossed her face.

"It's just habit now" he said mockingly. She shoved a small splash his way.

"Don't mock me" they both laughed.

"Fine, I'll take off my mask if you take off your blindfold" she let out a laugh

"That almost sounded so wrong" he shook his head

"You're such a child"

"Oh come on, we are both 26 years old, that's going to cross our minds" she said with a smile.

"Does it cross your mind?" he said with a sneaky smile. She blushed slightly, and glared

"That's not something you need to know"

"You're the one who brought it up" he slowly got closer to her. She blushed a little more "when do you have such thoughts? Hmm Akemi?" he was right in front of her now. But she quickly turned it right back to him.

"Why are you asking, Kakashi? Do you wish it was you that I was thinking such things about?" she leaned forward so their faces were close but not touching, this time it was his turn to blush, but she couldn't see it and he was grateful for that.

"No" he got up and went back to his original spot across from her.

"That's what I thought" she giggled. But secretly both of them had a small feeling of 'what if' in their heads.


End file.
